The Trials of an Heiress
by grassfire101
Summary: In a world where Anna decided to train Lucy and the kids of Fairy Tail, many new things have happened. Find out as some of our beloved Celestial mage undergo some new changes and more power. Find out as she uncover some of the secrets of the past and travel around the world of Ishgar, gaining new friends and taking new missions from all around.
1. A Bed time tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and I will never have the rights to own it**

* * *

"Mama, can you please read me and Gonzales a bed time story," a young blonde girl holding her stuffed doll asked her mother as she was lying down on her bed.

"Sure, my little Lucy, but what kind of stories do you want me to read you," her regal mother asked, as she sat next to her lying daughter on her bed.

"Mama, can you read me a story about the different celestial spirits that resides in the Celestial Spirit Realm," the girl asked.

"Sure, my little Lucy, how about I tell you the story of the Celestial Guardian," her mother stated, causing Lucy to clutch her doll Gonzales in excitement.

 _"Once upon a time, there was a young heroine who often looked up at the stars, in times of great conflict in Earthland. Her land was being overrun by angry monsters who wanted her land. The young girl often prayed to the night sky pleading for the God of the Stars to lend her people help. Some time passed, and the heroine eventually began rounding up her people to try and fend off monsters. The God of the Stars enjoyed the village people worshipping him and his creation so much that he decided to appear to the village people. The village people were amazed at his power and they all begged him for help to fight against the monsters. He was quite hesitant about what he should do about their situation. He then told them that his creations would vanish if they stayed in that world and he decided to give them an ultimatum. He decided that he wanted to help the people, but he also didn't want to lose his creations, so he told the people that he would give them time to come up with an idea that could keep his spirits safe. The young heroine eventually realized that there was a possibility of using their magic to tether the God of Stars creation onto keys. So, the young heroine and her eleven friends informed the God of Stars about their idea and they promised that the God creations would not at all die from the process. Days passed and soon the heroine and her eleven friends began an ancient ritual which eventually resulted in the Golden Gate Keys being made. Eventually the monsters stormed the village, attacking everyone and the young heroine and her friends eventually managed to rid the monsters away with the power of the stars."_

"Mama, were the God of Stars creation, the Zodiac Spirits," the young girl asked.

"Yes, they were my little Lucy. Soon the Zodiac Spirits assisted the people and they got rid of all the monster. Eventually, the young heroine and her friends passed on in their life, which eventually the zodiacs were given to their descendants."

"Mama, have you met any of the Zodiac Spirits," a questioning Lucy asked as she set her doll Gonzales on her bed.

"Yes, I have met some of the Zodiac and at one point in my life, I actually used to own the Zodiac. But then you came along in my life and I decided to give my disciples my Zodiac keys," Layla mentioned to her daughter.

The young girl eyes brightened s she heard the news from her mother. She couldn't believe that her mother had some of the Zodiacs at one point. She remembered that most of her bedtimes stories consisted of tales of the different Zodiacs spirits.

"Mama, what are the different zodiacs spirits like," Lucy asked, wondering what powers some of the zodiac spirits had and what they were like.

"Well, one of my closest celestial spirit is Aquarius, who is extremely sassy and has a huge temper. The first time I summoned Aquarius, she gave me a lot of attitude and then decided to launch a huge wave of water at me. But after you can get through that tough exterior, she really is a softie," her mother explained to her.

The young Lucy laughed at the story and began to imagine playing with the water spirit. She could imagine the two of them swimming together and going on all sorts of adventure. Plus, she could finally have a friend to play with.

"Then there was Capricorn, who was not only one of my closest spirits but also my mentor in some sorts. He's wise and strict spirit who often always wanted to be impressed and he was not afraid to speak his mind at time. Overall he was extremely knowledgeable on celestial magic even knowing a few spells and even some magic like time spells to assist a wizard in turning the tides in battle."

Lucy could just imagine a spirit mentoring her in becoming a strong celestial wizard that could take down a bunch of bad guys at once.

"Then I had a confident lion spirit known as Leo, who always made sure that I was protected. He was a brave and flirty spirits that worked extensively with me on mission often providing me with great advice. Leo used this unique light magic known as Regulus that had a dazzling glow and when he fought, it truly was blinding."

Lucy could only think about having a huge lion that could just beat thing up with huge light. She then began to think back to the book that her mother read to her about a girl with red slippers going on an adventure.

"The last spirit that I will tell you about is Cancer, who was the crab spirit. He was a fun spirit to hang out with since he was a professional hair stylist. He could make anyone that was suffering with bed hair, gorgeous in only a few minutes. He also was a quick agile fighter who could make swift work of enemy with his shears," Layla told her drowsy child.

"Mama, do you think that one day you can teach me how to use celestial spirit magic," the young girl asked.

"I would love to do that and if you want, maybe I can begin training you in the next few weeks. So that one day, you will be known as one of the greatest celestial wizard. I'll teach you everything that I know about celestial magic, so even if I am gone, you can have Bero, Aed and Ms. Spetto teach you everything that I ever knew," Layla rambled.

"Mama, I'm getting tired," Lucy said as she began rubbing her eyes.

"Get some sleep, my little shining star," Layla whispered as she kissed her daughter head. She watched as her young child fell asleep, before exiting the room.

* * *

 **A few changes in Fairy Tail Lore will occurred. Such as Layla having Leo and a few other zodiac keys before passing them on to different disciples.**

 **So please tell me what you think and remember to express your opinion about this fanfic.**


	2. The Great Escape

**The Escape**

 **Grassfire101: Now without further ado, Here is our main star: Miss Lucy**

 **Lucy: Hello and welcome to The Stronger Tail**

 **Aquarius: Hey you better not be forgetting about us**

 **Lucy: I wouldn't dream to, because I'm pretty sure if I did, I would be swept up in your wave**

* * *

 **Now on to the disclaimer**

 **Lucy: **Another thing before we go, Grassfire101 doesn't have any rights over** **Fairy tail or its characters****

 **Lyra: All rights belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **Lucy: Remember to Read, Review, and Comment**

 **Crux: Now get ready to sit back and read**

* * *

She felt suffocated in the house that she lived in. She couldn't take it anymore; she needed to get away from him. She spent years in this house trapped from her father and she was done with it. It was already the year X783 and she was done with her father trying to marry her off to the highest bidder.

She wanted something else with her life that her father could never offer her. She didn't want marriage to some rich snub who would order her around all day. That was what her father wanted and what he was planning to get if she continued his path. She wanted love but not like that, she could remember all the stories that her mother told her, telling her how some knight in shining armor would sweep her off her feet. She promised herself something else, she didn't want to be saved by a knight, and she wanted to find someone who could view her as an ally instead of some object.

The only thing she wanted in her life was adventure, something her father wouldn't allow. But now, her father forbade her from traveling anymore, saying that a lady of her status shouldn't spend time exploring anymore. She couldn't live like this anymore, staying in one place as her father prepared her to get married.

A month after her mother died, Lucy was sent to a boarding school in Stella where she learned everything that she knew about celestial spirits. The professors at the school taught Lucy about the different laws of the celestial spirit realm, the different celestial spirits as well as the different passive abilities of celestial magic. At the school they used to go on adventures with her classmates. On a few of those adventure, Lucy was able to train in her celestial abilities as well as gain a few new keys from the rewards. At the school, she was taught a few new abilities like partially opening a gate and learning how to read the stars, just to name a few.

Every day she spent a few hours training with her different mentors, who she learned were assigned to teach her after her mother's death. Mrs. Spetto decided to teach Lucy, some of the magic spells that her mother left for her, so far, she only managed to master seven spells which each caused her excessive amount of fatigue, every time she casted them. Bero was the teacher who decided to teach Lucy how to fight in combat and helped her make nutrition plans; so far, she learned a new fighting style that taught her how to combine her acrobatic skills with her general combat skills. Aed was the teacher who taught Lucy how to fight with different weapons that her mother's old spirits had like Cancer and Taurus; who both belonged to Spetto and Bero respectively.

She wanted to gather more friends and develop her magic, something she knew she couldn't do if she just stayed here. Her father wasn't just holding her hostage, but he was also doing it to her spirits as well. He treated her like a little kid, deciding when she could see her spirits and then trapping them.

" _Leaving is the only possibility of finding out what actually happened to Mom. Staying here won't help me find out my family secrets. Gathering more celestial spirits and traveling around the world may help me complete the goal of gathering the Zodiacs. I also want to discover the killer who is targeting Celestial Wizards. Finally, I can learn more about the secret of the One Magic that my mother talked about," Lucy thought to herself._

Luckily Lucy was smart enough to pack everything that she wanted in the celestial spirit realm, days ago with her spirits help. She packed all the daily necessities shortly after her magic lesson with Aed, who allowed her to spend some free time with her spirits. She spent hours with her spirits bickering about what kind of food she should pack for herself. Lyra recommended that Lucy should bring fruits while Aquarius suggested that she pack a few piece of sea foods that they had in the refrigerator. Horologium continued reminding her to pack vegetable and dairy foods while Crux continued to remind Lucy about nutrition.

The day later, after her philosophical lesson with Spetto, she spent the entire day going through the books in the library. Lucy with all her spirits help throughout the day going through all the books in her family library. She packed a few different books relating all about celestial spirits that her mother used to own, hoping to one day read them so she could expand her magic knowledge.

Yesterday she spent the entire day packing up all her clothes and the final few items that she needed to bring. She packed a few accessories and jewelry in case of a situation and a few lacrimas for convenient use. Finally, she packed all the jewels that she saved from the years of doing mission with Anna.

She then went to have a conversation with Mrs. Spetto about her adventure.

"Mrs. Spetto, I think it is time for me to leave. I can't take it anymore with what Father is doing. He is already planning on me to get engaged to Duke Janell in the next year. I've already talked to you about going on my own journey for about a year now and the stars have given me a sign."

"What sign has the stars given you?"

"They are telling me to go travel to the West for a while, but I was told that when the year is up, I should travel back to Hargeon," Lucy prophesize.

"Lucy, are you sure this is the right thing to do? I know you want to leave and I respect your decision and I will allow it since your mother told me to help you. But are you sure that you will be safe," she asked.

"I'll be fine, after all I'll have my spirits to protect me in case anything goes wrong," the heiress stated.

" _Everything is almost set on my mission to leave. All I need to do now is wait till night time, and then sneak in to my father office to take back my keys. After all of that is done, I'll leave the house, but I really need to worry about my father men who will most likely try to stop me. If everything works out, my first stop is to Magnolia, since it's the closest from here," Lucy thought to herself._

She spent the rest of the day, doing her daily activities that her father expected. She went to her cooking lesson that Aed taught her, magic lesson that Bero taught, and then the philosophy class that Mrs. Spetto taught her. She continued to go to her seven other classes before it was finally night time. Her father demanded that she learned etiquette, finances/ economics, philosophy, history, culture, science, cooking, dance and English class. Almost every night she was usually physically drained and had difficulties getting up the next morning.

Lucy decided to take one final look at her room, thinking back on all the fond memories that she had with her mother and father as a child. She took a piece of paper out before writing a letter to her father about why she was running away, feeling like she needed to explain.

" _It's finally time to get going on my mission. I'm going to miss this house and all the memories that I've had here. But I am also going to make you proud of me mother," Lucy thought to herself._

Lucy stared through the window watching as rain drowned the outside, thunder rumbling in the background. She walked to her door and for the last time pulled the knob from her room door before saying her farewells.

Darkness filled the hallway, as a tall shadow escaped from a room. The stealthy figure raced to the office, as murmurs of guards filled the outside of the office. The figure stopped as they stared at the guards who were outside the office.

" _What should I do if I want to get my keys? I don't want to attack these innocent soldiers who are just doing their job. But I don't want to leave my keys behind? What should I do right now," Lucy pondered to herself._

She spent several minutes thinking on what to do to the guards. She hated hurting innocents' people when it came to fight, but it was necessary if she wanted her keys.

She the recalled a celestial lullaby that Lyra taught her which could inflict sleep on a target. She began to sing the song as she placed magic energy into the lyrics.

"I'm getting tired," one of the guards announced.

Lucy continued singing, placing at much magic in her voice as she could to drain the guards of their conscious.

Once the guards were asleep, Lucy took a deep breath before extending her right arm to open the mahogany door. She could feel the stress of the world weighing down on her as she grasped the doorknob slowly turning it and the door opening.

Lucy opened the door to the office. The lights were turned off allowing the darkness to consume the area. Lucy quickly switched the light on to look around the world. She knew her father often hid her keys in his office as she spent days spying on him.

A few minutes passed with her roaming through the entire office trying to figure out where her keys were. She looked all around but to no avail could she finds her keys, it was like they just vanished. It took her a while before she finally walked toward his desk where she went through his draw.

She was ruffling through the papers on her father's desk but unfortunately, she could find nothing relating to her keys. As a result, she swiftly started to pull open the draw taking all her father stuff out. It eventually got to the point where she found her key ring, underneath her father books.

She stared at her key ring and to her surprise she found Aquarius golden key and all her silver keys on her key ring. She was quite lucky that she was able to negotiate with her spirits about helping her for a day in return of having 1 week off.

Time passed as she picked up her keys when she suddenly heard footsteps near the door.

 _"I need to figure out a way to trick these guards," Lucy thought to herself._ Lucy could hear the door creak as she heard talking and she went to hide behind her father desk.

"Open, gate of the Big Bear, Ursa Major," Lucy announced as a silver glow appeared and a few seconds later a young dark skin woman appeared with long brown hair.

"My child, what can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering Mama Ursa if you would be able to take down the guards that will be coming in here soon. But could you take them down quietly, so they wouldn't be able to call for reinforcements," Lucy asked.

"I can do that for you, my child but please hide so you'll be safe," the woman asked.

The door opened to be none other than her father's night time guards.

"Someone was in here and it looks like they stole something," one of the guards noticed as they walked over to the window.

"Maybe they're targeting Miss Lucy if they're stealing books relating to Celestial Magic," another guard thought.

" _Wait, they think the thief is going after the books that I took from the library. If they think I'm in danger, then they'll go check if I'm in my room. If that happens, then my escape was pointless, and I'll get caught," Lucy thought._

She watched as Mama Ursa got behind the two guards and with just a flick of her fingers, froze the two guards solid.

" Mama Ursa, I need you to take down as many guards as you can and if you need to transform into your bear form. Go all out, but don't kill anyone, okay," Lucy commanded.

"Will do my child," the woman agreed as she ran out the room firing shards of ice.

" _I need to think of something to defeat all these guards," Lucy thought to herself as her keys began to glow._

" _Miss Lucy, let me protect you from them," Horologium telepathically told her._

" _I can easily sing these guards to sing Lucy," Lyra sang to her._

" _I can wash these guards away," Aquarius brought up._

" _I can come up with a strategy for you Miss Lucy," Grandpa Crux announced._

" _I have some burnt food that I can throw at them," Fornax stated._

" _I can scout the area for you," Musca announced._

" _I can get you out of here," Equuleus expressed._

"All of you thanks so much for supporting and sticking with me," Lucy muttered to her keys as tears streamed down her face.

She took one of her silver key, which she got as reward from one of the mission that she took at her school. Lucy began placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate.

"Open Gate of the Fly Constellation, Musca," Lucy chanted as she watched as a silver magic circle appeared before Musca appeared.

Musca was a tiny little fly that was barely able to be spotted from the human eye. The little fly got on Lucy shoulder and the girl began to explain to the spirit the situation.

" _I need you to scout around the house and find me the best route to escape," Lucy asked. She the watched as Musca began to replicate into four more little fly just like it, before it flew off._

During the time she spent waiting, she decided to walk toward the window to see if she could escape from there. Lucy walked toward the window and for some reason felt a strong wave of energy by the window.

" _Father must have had someone cast a dispelling spell on the window. So, if I even try to escape through the door, I'll probably be drained of my magic," Lucy rationalized with herself._

Lucy continued to hide behind the desk where she then began to wonder how Ursa was doing against the guards. As much as she wanted to fight alongside all of her spirits, she knew that she needed to conserve all of her magic to make sure she could still fight.

She then heard a low **buzzing** sound come from over her shoulder where she saw the little Musca's flying towards her. They began to buzz something to which Lucy could understand as to what they were telling her.

"So, you're saying that on the west wing of the house is occupied by about ten guards but no magical energy. While the east wing has a high magic energy but not many guards. The north wing has magic energy and minimum guards and the south wing that Ursa is has high magic energy and guards. Finally, you mean to tell me that my father has guards circling around the house," Lucy translated.

The spirit nodded its head and returned back to the celestial spirit realm. Lucy felt Ursa Major key beginning to glow in which Lucy could only understand that she needed help on the way.

Lucy quickly ran out of the door, feeling her legs rushing with blood as she ran toward her home door. She continued running as she spotted multiple guards near her, sneaking past them. The next sentence was the one that determined her fate.

"Miss Lucy is missing from her room," a guard announced.

"I heard there was an intruder in the house," another stated.

" _If they find me, then my whole attempt will just be a failure."_

She bolted through the guards, hoping to get near the main entrance door.

" _Crap, I need to hurry or else all the guards will get me," Lucy thought to herself._

"We found the intruder and it looks like they have Miss Lucy keys," a guard pointed out as they began running after her.

She took one of her silver key, which she got as a birthday present from her father. Lucy began placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate.

"Open Gate of the Lyre Constellation, Lyra," Lucy chanted as she watched as a silver magic circle appeared before Lyra appeared.

Lyra appears to be a young girl. She has waist length hair that curls at the end and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks, and she wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist.

"Lucy, why don't you summon me more often," Lyra complained.

"It's because of your contract, if you want we can work some changes on your contract later," Lucy stated.

Lyra began singing one of her songs hoping that it would reach the guards hearts.

"What-" All of the guards began squinting their eyes as their body wish of sleep was slowly being granted by the enchanted voice.

"Thank Lyra," Lucy then swung her whip, disarming all the guards, knocking their weapons to the ground.

"Good Luck Lucy," Lyra then faded away to the spirit realm. She could already feel her magical energy weakening as she kept Ursa gate opened.

"Open gate of the clock constellation, Horologium!" Lucy chanted as she watched as a silver magic circle appeared before Horologium appeared.

Lucy sensed a source of magic power coming from the end of the hallway. It was nowhere near as high as her mentor Anna's, but it was somewhere along the line of her old friend Levy. She was kind of happy that she taught how to sense magic energy from Aed. She walked toward the end of the hallway, being cautious of the person with magic power as she saw Mama Ursa now transformed into a bear and fighting against the guard.

When out of nowhere, she felt something aiming right towards Mama Ursa, she tried telling her spirit to move out of the way but couldn't.

Lucy closed her eyes as the person got closer to her spirit, not looking to see if the person would reach her spirit. In shock, she watched as her spirit fell to the floor from an attack. She opened her eyes, to see Ursa Major fading into silver, returning to the spirit realm.

She eventually saw a man whose face was hidden behind a white mask with black eyeholes and red lines above the eyes. He wore a dark gray hooded cloak which is fastened just below the collar and hides most of his body. This was one of the four mage that her father hired a month ago to protect the house. He was a member of some group known as the Carbuncle and from what Lucy knew he could manipulate shadows.

"Shadow-Make: Eagles," he started to imagine eagles of darkness going from his right hand and his energy started to take form. Soon eagles of black energy slowly started trying to reach towards her.

In a quick second, the man faded into the shadow wielding a knife resulting in Lucy being concerned from where he would appear.

" _Will this be how I die? Will I die trying to escape this nightmare," Lucy thought to herself._

A few seconds later and Lucy felt a comforting arm drag her body. She watched as Horologium dragged her into his body barely getting her to avoid the attack from the barrage of knives and the eagles.

"Horologium are you okay," she asked, concerned that her spirit was injured from the barrage of knives and eagles that sliced his body.

"I'm fine Miss Lucy, but I recommend that you be cautious from now. Please use the rest of my power to aid yourself with a partial summoning. I can't protect you anymore today, so you need to stay safe," Horologium told her as he faded back to the spirit world.

Horologium faded, and the shadow maker jumped toward Lucy before grabbing her by her throat, causing her to feel dizzy. Lucy struggled to break free trying to move her legs slowly turning to mush. He started to dig his sharp fingernails into her neck causing blood to trickle down like a river. Lucy continued to flail trying to escape as he clenched his left fist tightly. He quickly slammed his fist into the stomach of the cloaked figure. Lucy was gasping for air from the punch as she felt her insides jump back and her brain started crying for help.

Lucy could feel her blood rushing and her heart racing as she felt a rush of energy. She could feel blood rushing through her legs and she swiftly moved her legs and sent a powerful kick at the mage groin. He lost his grip on her and as a result Lucy fell straight to the ground.

"I'm not going to give up," Lucy stated with determination as she slowly began standing.

"It's people like you that piss me off the most. The people that continue to stand up when they know that they should stay down, the people that continue to fight when they obviously can't. The people that carry a hope of winning and never let go of it. It's those people who annoy me to no ends! And that's why I'll kill them all!"

He swiftly ran toward Lucy clenching his two fists before slamming them into her stomach. Lucy staggered for a bit but didn't feel pain at all, her adrenaline rushing as she began to get angry. She wasn't going to give up and she wouldn't allow him to bring her to her father. She briskly started to bend her left leg and it collides into his side causing him to stumble.

" _I need to use everything that my spirits and teachers taught me. It's time that I fight with my spirit, no more waiting for them to do all of the work," she declared to herself._

Lucy took out a gold key from her belt before placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate. "Open gate of the Giant Crab Constellation, Cancer!" Lucy chanted as a golden magic circle appeared from her key.

"What can I do for you, ebi," Cancer asked as he began slicing the air with his scissors.  
"I need your help in taking this guy down," Lucy ordered as she grabbed her whip from her side.

"Shadow- Make: Tendrils," he stated as shadows appeared from underneath the floor and tendrils of black energy slowly started trying to reach toward Lucy and Cancer.

With quick speed, Cancer swiftly ran towards the tendrils and with one hit from his scissors, the tendrils began to fade.

The man started to imagine shadow darkness going from his right hand and his energy started to take form. Soon shadows of black energy slowly started trying to reach towards her as he faded into the ground.

"You should realize that every shadow can be found by the light," Lucy stated as she took Cancer key and poured energy into it causing light to illuminate the room. Once Lucy could see the shadow, she took her whip and swung it, watching as the shadow faded and the man soon fell to the ground.

" _So, this summoner actually is talented to say the very least. I guess it's time to show off my true strength," the shadow- mage known as Chase thought to himself._ He then took a few knives from the inside of his cloak and began throwing them at the summoner.

She then took her whip and swung it at the man watching as she caught him, and she then threw him to the wall.

" _Cancer try deflecting all of the knives," Lucy asked as she poured her thoughts into his key._ Lucy then took her whip and began pouring celestial energy into her whip as she spun it around her, watching as she deflected a few flying projectiles.

Chase then started to imagine shadow going from his right hand and his energy started to take form of a gorilla.

Lucy watched in astonishment as a gorilla began running towards her. She took her whip and swung it at the gorilla watching as it took her whip and her to fly towards a wall. Her body collided into the wall as her hood fell off and she began rubbing her head in pain as she slipped the hood back on.

She then watched as Cancer quickly dodged the gorilla attack and began slicing the gorilla watching as the two fought for a while. Lucy smiled as Cancer scissor cut through the gorilla as it faded away.

Lucy took her whip and swung it at the man watching as he dodged her swing. Cancer soon appeared as he was distracted and began slicing his arm watching as blood fell on the ground.

"I'm bleeding, that's an experience that I have not went through for years. Well I guess it times that I cast my shadow magic secret art attack: Never-ending nightmare!"

The room was consumed in shadow as Lucy felt wolves that were biting down on her as she cried in pain as she continued to get attacked from all sides from a variety of different animals attack her.

" _Ebi, I can only talk to you for a few seconds, but you are currently trapped in a spell that is draining your magic. I'm going to attack the mage and hopefully buy you enough time to perform the spell Constellation Fury, it the only way that you can be freed from his attack as well as defeat him in battle. "_

" _I won't use that spell Cancer, we both know that it damages the spirit as a result and I can't allow you to be in anymore pain than you already are. I know, what if I use Falling Stars, that spell should be enough to beat him."_

" _Lucy, if he wasn't draining your magic, I would surely recommend that you cast Falling Stars. But as you know, Constellation Fury does not require the mage to draw on magic from the body but through the key. It's my job as a celestial spirit to protect my mage and I don't care if I have to go through a little pain to make it happen."_

" _I don't want you hurt Cancer! Please, there must be another way," Lucy exclaimed._

" _It makes me happy to know that I have a celestial wizard that cares about me. I'm going to do all in my powers to channel all my magic into my constellation, so I don't feel a lot of pain."_

"Cast the spell Lucy," Cancer screamed as he sliced the shadow mage, giving Lucy a few seconds to cast the spell.

"May the 88 Heavenly Body

Judge you for your transgression

Constellation Fury!"

Lucy took Cancer key and pointed it at the man, soon golden stars began to form as the constellation of Cancer's appear in the air and rain a variety of weapons as water enveloped all of them before slicing down all the guards in the vicinity of the house.

"Lucy good luck in your quest," Cancer informed her as he faded into the spirit world.

" _Crux, how many more guards are there," Lucy asked telepathically, as she held her keys._

" _All of the guards that were in the house were defeated by the constellation fury spell," Crux answered._

She looked to see the shadow mage unconscious on the floor as blood was draining out of him. She hated hurting people and even if he worked for her father, she didn't believe that he needed to die, and she wanted to do something about it.

"Lend me your power, from beyond the Gate! Horologium!" She chanted as Horologium magic began to spread through her body.

The theory behind a summoning was to open a Gate between worlds and beckon forth a spirit. The theory behind a partial summoning is to prop the Gate slightly open so that their power slips through the Void in between worlds and comes to ours, without the spirit themselves. Since the power needs a host, it automatically flows through the Stellar Mage.

By pooling magic into her hands, an orb of light generated around each clenched fist. It wasn't enough to cause any real damage but was easily enough to see by. She propped open the Gate nearly all the way, and more and more essence of the immortal spirit Horologium the Clock, poured into her.

Her glossy blonde hair, which was pulled into a tight, low ponytail, came undone. It shimmered in light like a summoning spirit, and after a moment shone dark brown like Horologium and her outfit changed to a dress that looked similar to a variety of clock hands.

This partial summoning gave her an ability that she was slightly confused of, allowing her the ability to manipulate time through a little pocket watch on her hand.

She was slightly confused in why Horologium never decided to use this magic but all she could of for that reason was because her magic power was not strong enough.

She placed her hand on the pocket watch and began turning it back a little, in hopes of reversing most of the wounds of the man while he remained unconscious. She watched as all of the blood vanished as he laid unconscious by the wall.

She then ran toward the exit, finally running out of the house, feeling free for once. She couldn't believe that she was finally done with all the pain that her father put her through. She began running from the house.

The minute she got out, she saw at least eight guards blocking the exit. She was getting tired of all this fighting, but she knew that it was necessary.

Lucy took out a silver key from her belt before placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate. "Open, Gate of the Furnace, Fornax," Lucy chanted as a silver magic circle appeared from her key.

Fornax was a little boy with red hair and a red sweater with red pants. He has blue eyes and holes burned in his clothes. He has a small, square, metal furnace that floats behind him everywhere he goes.

"I was working on a new recipe, but what can I do to help?"

"I'm going to need your help so hit them with all the fire your oven has." Lucy asked.

"Miss Lucy, you do know that it is raining outside right?" He looked to see the girl just nod began his attack.

Fornax nodded to the metal oven and it flew forwards towards the guards. The oven spouted a torrent of fire at the guards, and Lucy watched as some guards began running away.

She then took her whip and swung it at the guards watching as sent some of them to the guards.

She then decided to mess with the pocket watch again and this time allowed both Fornax and her to move in time.

The furnace began sprouting more fire at the guards and Lucy continued to use her whip to disarm the guards.

A few seconds passed, and the guards were no longer frozen in time. Lucy watched as only four guards were left to beat. She was getting tired of swinging her whip and wanted a little break.

She began to sing a lullaby as she placed magic energy into the lyrics.

"I'm getting tired," one of the guards announced.

Lucy continued singing, placing at much magic in her voice as she could to drain the guards of their conscious.

"Let's go Fornax" Lucy exclaimed at the chance of finally leaving this house. She began to run when she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air.

"What is going on miss Lucy," Fornax asked. A few seconds later and the two were thrown to the ground.

She eventually saw a man who had long, unkempt turquoise hair and narrow eyes with small irises and pupils. He wore a black coat and mantle with silver highlights, white boots and white gloves. This was one of the four mage that her father hired a month ago to protect the house. He was a member of some group known as the Carbuncle and from what Lucy knew he was known as Dyst and he could use telekinesis.

Lucy got back up from the ground and began to use the pocket watch to allow them to walk through frozen time, even if it only gave them fifteen seconds to move.

She then took her whip and swung it at Dyst watching as she caught his leg and then she flung him up in the air.

Fornax then got behind him and spouted flames at the man watching as he got scorched a little.

Time resumed, and Lucy once again was lifted into the air. She tried to use the pocket watch one more time, but Dyst caught on and lifted the watch off her. With the watch removed, she could no longer use Horlogium powers.

" _Fornax, I'm going to try to hit him with my whip so when he is distracted, I need you to fire as much heat as you can at him," Lucy told him._

She was trying to move her right hand that her whip in but found that she was unable to.

" _Fornax, he must be using telekinesis to make sure that I can't move, so I'm going to need you to send fire at him. Hopefully that will distract him and allow me to move," Lucy told him._

"It's time to cook this fool! Flaming Roast attack," Fornax declared. Fornax metal oven flew forwards towards Dyst. The oven spouted a torrent of fire at him as well as burnt roasted chickens.

"What in the world," he said in shock as he used his telekinesis to redirect the chickens at the boy and girl.

Lucy now gained her ability to move her hands once again and she swung her whip at the projectiles. She watched as the flying chickens hit Fornax resulting in him closing his gate and returning back to the celestial spirit world. She looked in shocked as Dyst redirected the flames at her, causing her to close her eyes.

She was falling quickly and without a second to spare, she took out a golden key, placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius," Lucy chanted as a golden magic circle appeared from her key.

"Brat what do you want this time," Aquarius asked, as she created a torrent of water to douse the fire.

"Wash this man away, but make sure you don't hit the house," Lucy stated.

"I wanted to do that anyway," Aquarius released a huge amount of water from her urn at Dyst.

"If you think water is going to defeat me then your wrong" the man declared as he redirected the water at them.

Lucy tried to move but found that she was consumed in the water. She was having difficulties moving and was trying to figure out a way to beat him.

" _He's much stronger than you are. So, you need to figure out a way to beat this man before he kills you," Aquarius informed her._

" _What if I cast falling stars on him," Lucy asked._

" _That spell might be enough to defeat him, but how are you going to distract him, so you can cast it?"  
"I was wondering if you could use your torrent attack to distract him," Lucy asked._

" _Fine, but only to get you out of this hell hole. Once I'm done, you better give me a few weeks off," Aquarius demanded._

A few seconds later and the two were both lifted in the air. She once again released that he found a way to make it difficult for her to move.

"Have a taste of my water pillar attack," Aquarius screamed as she swung her urn towards Dyst creating a huge pillar of water that was aimed towards him.

He began trying to redirect some of them when Lucy began glowing bright yellow.

"Lights shatter through the sky

rain down

falling stars of the night."

Lucy began to glow bright yellow as the night sky started to shine, raining down a barrage of stars falling onto Dyst.

She could barely move after casting that spell and she felt all of her magic fading away with the partial summoning from Horologium. She needed just a little more magic to escape but found that she couldn't.

" _Please give me a little more magic everyone," Lucy asked her spirits. She soon felt a burst of magic radiating from her keys giving her just enough magic for one more magic._

Lucy took out a silver key from her belt before placing enough of her magic energy to the key hoping to open the gate. "Open, Gate of the Horse, Equuleus," Lucy chanted as a silver magic circle appeared from her key.

Lucy jumped on the horse and it began to gallop away from the house. She wanted to investigate a small town that was said to have some of the best desserts as well as meet the famous Moulin Rouge of Fairy Tail who was terrorizing the town.

"You'll be back here soon enough, trying to save your precious spirit," he said as he took a golden key out of his pocket. When the young girl was distracted, he was able to quickly snag one of her golden keys.

" _I used way too much magic energy tonight," Lucy muttered to herself as she felt exhausted from all the summoning that she did earlier._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Three is a crowd**


End file.
